Death's Aura
by Deathstar0
Summary: I never thought my life would end like this... changed in the basement of an old creepy house.The stairs creaked and the door opened, I looked up and stared at the man in front of me. I was so dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Deaths Aura**

Chapter 1: The truth behind me

I know a lot about the stuff that you think wouldn't be real or I at least I know what is causing the murders in town. I know that the things that are doing the killing aren't human what so ever. I know what is killing is something Demonic. How I know all this is simple really, I have a second sight. I see auras and I can see past the veal of the soul to see what that person's soul is rather good or bad. I'll admit being able to auras can be kind of scary because I don't know what o do if that person has a black aura. It can be dangerous, that's why I have told anyone about my sight, especially not any one that has a demonic soul or aura.

High school is a never ending fight. Well it is for me anyway. I have friends and I am sort of popular, I get good grades. That's the nice part, having to deal with the ever changing auras of each and every student and staff gives me a major headache. I have to go home sometimes if I forgot to bring my pills to get rid of them or at least numb it. The worst aura blast I have ever got was when we had a school pep rally and everyone changed their mood when the football team came out, I was taking pictures for my friend and I collapsed on the floor. I woke up to one of the football players leaning over me; he smiled at me and offered a hand to help me up. After that he became my best friend, but I know from his aura when he is around that he likes me more than that.

The only funny thing about me is that my name is Aura and that I can see others auras. I didn't know I could see people's auras until I was thirteen and it made me depressed. Well seeing what others made me feel that way. I haven't gotten over being depressed, I still feel bad, but it has gotten better. Then again finding out what was killing teens and elderly people was the best thing in the world ether. All I can say for now is that the things that you think are real are more real than you think.

* * *

><p>Horror books and movies are my kind of things; I don't like that crappy romance stuff. I don't even have posters of famous actors or singers on my walls in my room. I painted my room black and white dots. I didn't want the dots but my mom said I had to put them on the wall or she would paint my whole room pink. My book shelf was filled with horror books and books about werewolf's and vampires. Go ahead and think they aren't real and I know they are I have seen the soul of a human (or at least I thought it was a human). It ended up that he didn't have one.<p>

"Aura, Jason is here. Should I send him up"? Crap I forgot he was coming over. I jumped up and turned my music down and threw the bra I had on my dresser in the hamper. "Yeah mom." I yelled down. I ran back over to my bed where I had a book about vampires in it. I was trying to see if that they had something to do with the killings. But I missed horribly and slid off my bed. I hit the ground hard and I laid there groaning in pain. I heard the door open and then I seen Jason leaning over me. I smiled. "Well doesn't this bring back memories" he laughed and pulled me to my feet. I lay on my bed; I crossed my legs and sat my hands behind my head. "What do you want to do?" He lay down next to me, and then pulled out my favorite movie. Friday The 13th. "No way." He smiled. "I had a feeling u would say that. So do you want to watch it or we could do something else." His aura went from a orange to a light playful pink. I smiled at him even though I was now nervous.

"Give me the movies and I will put in my DVD player." He handed me the CD and I got up to put it in. I turned my flat screen on and walked back over to my bed.

I laid my head down on Jason's shoulder and watched the movie. We were in the middle of the movie. I was getting tired, but I wanted to finish the movie. Jason put his arm around me and pulled me closer. He was warm and I could smell his cologne, it was strange smell but it made me feel safe. "Aura." He murmured. I looked up at him. He was staring at me. "Yes?" he moved his face closer to mine, close enough that I could feel his breath on my face. I closed my eyes to breath in his scent. Then I felt his mouth on mine. He parted my lips with his tongue. I went along with it for some reason, I don't know if it was rather that I was realizing I loved him, or I just wanted him to kiss me.

He moved away from me and smiled. He was breathing hard and I found myself breathing hard as well. He moved his right hand and sat it on my cheek. "Aura I … I love you." I knew it! I smiled back at him. "I love you Jason". But not in the same way .He pressed his mouth against mine again and then pulled away. He licked his lips and looked over at the clock. "I don't want to go but I have to before it gets dark." He was just as scared as every other person in town. He didn't want to end up like any of the people that died. He looked back at me and smiled. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?" I sighed. "Depends is I have a headache tomorrow when I wake up." He stroked my cheek with is thumb. "I hope you don't get one." Me too, me too. He kissed me again and got up. My bed felt cold without him next to me. He winked at me before he left my room. I heard the front door shut. I hope he will be safe until he gets home. Hopefully there wouldn't be a killing tonight.

* * *

><p>I got ready for bed around ten and fell asleep at one. I didn't sleep at all; when I got up I had a pounding headache. I got out of bed one my own time and by the time I got down to the kitchen it was already eleven. There was now use in going to school now. Mom was at the office and I was thirsty. I walked over to get a glass of water but something caught my eye on the table. I walked over and pickedthe news paper up. The one look at the head line was all it took to make me start trembling.<p>

MOTHER FOUND DEAD IN PARKING LOT OF MARKETPLACE.

Below that was a picture of the one person that I never wanted to see.

My mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: The unforgotten

It only took me a minute to realize that I was alone, alone in the house, alone with my secret. It scared me; I didn't want to be alone. I could never live by myself, I mean I was only seventeen and I had never had a job that would pay me what I needed. Sure I had my grandparents that lived somewhere in the world, but they didn't care about me or my mother. They were still mad that my father died and they still believe it was my mom's fault. In fact they didn't even like me as a grandchild.

I put the paper back down on the table and walked into the living room, I didn't want to cry. I don't even think I have the tears to spare to cry. So I just sat on the couch with my legs to my chest and watched the clock tick. I knew some were down in me I knew that she would come through the door. But that was not going to happen

I sat like that for hours, not paying attention to anything but the clock ticking away. I was cold, and scared. The house groaned as the wind blew against it. i felt my phone buzz and I pulled it out of my pocket. Jason. I pushed send and slowly put it up to my ear.

"Aura! I'm coming over, is the key were it always is". He sounded frantic.

"Yes it is, under the mat." I whispered, I felt like I couldn't speak.

"l will be there in ten minutes" the line went dead and I laid back on the couch and started to drift…

I was standing in to middle of a barn; I looked around and realized I had no clue where I was at, but somehow I did. Arch wood. I tried to remember why this place looked so familiar. I walked toward the doo r and pushed on it. it gave away in an instant, but what was on the other side mad me stop. Blood and bodies were everywhere. I felt vile in my throat and I leaned over and threw up in the bush closest to me. Were the hell was I. I saw a figure in the distance, a man? He looked like he was running toward me. He was yelling but I couldn't understand what he was saying, he finally got close enough to me that could hear him.

"Aura, duck!" I dropped to my knees at the same time a sword swung for my head, my hand shot up with its own blade. It hit my opponent's chest blood spilled from him and onto me.. I stood back up; my hair was covered in blood. The armor I was wearing was torn and battered. A cut on my cheek stung and pulsed. I watched my opponent fall to his knees looking at my sword that was driven through is ribs into his heart. He flashed me his fangs before fading into dust. An arm wrapped around my waist and held me to a muscular chest. I looked up and my eyes met with a pale blue gray pair. Black hair framed his strong face. His name came to me, as if I knew him my whole life.

"Will…" he smiled at me and kissed my head.

"It will be okay Aura. I'm here, I won't let him hurt u anymore." Who, who is trying to hurt me? I was so confused. What was I doing here? How did I even know what here was? His lips brushed my cheek as he moved toward my ear.

"Wake up Aura, wake up."

I Shot up off the couch and almost hit Jason in the face in the process. I was covered in sweat; Jason looked at me and pushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"Aura, are you okay. I heard about your mother and came here as soon as football practice was over. When I walked in you were thrashing on the couch and sweating." His eyebrow creaked and I looked down at myself. What was going on with me?

Deathstar here, sorry I haven't written for a while. I got grounded. And I know this isn't long but I couldn't think: writers block. This chapter is as good as I want it to be, I was thinking of maybe making a seconded chapter again, but for now this is it. Tell me what u think.


End file.
